


Misty Morning

by Flavortext



Series: Beaujester Week 2019 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaujester Week, F/F, Travelercon, another short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 16:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: The morning of Travelercon dawns on the Mighty Nein.





	Misty Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the location conversation Jester had (like, the morning of that ep RIP) and didn't have the energy to rewrite it so you get unspecified cliff face setting.

The morning of what the group seems to have dubbed “Travelercon” is crisp, with a swift wind tearing along the cliff they’re camped on. The grass here is pressed low and flat, and when the mist burns off as the sun rises Beau can see the surrounding mountains, capped with snow. She rolls her shoulders and ducks back into the Tiny Hut, nodding to Fjord that everything still looks fine at the end of their watch. The little fire they’d built is burned almost out now, but Fjord sets about quietly stirring it up while Beau returns to her bedroll, right next to Jester’s, and wiggles under the blanket to change into her extra pair of pants. 

Jester is asleep with her hood and blanket pulled up, Beau can only see her face when she’s down on the same level. Jester’s brow is clenched, and she’s pulled her Traveller symbol free of her belt to hold to her lips like she’d been whispering to it. Beau wouldn’t be surprised if she had. Jester’s been withdrawn and anxious their whole trek here. Beau isn’t sure if it’s because she’s learned something about what her god is expecting from this meeting, or just apprehension because they have no idea  _ what _ to expect. Jester had expressed as they’d made their trek through the north of the empire that she was worried she was leading them into something dangerous, and even the group's affirmation that they’d have her back hadn’t quite soothed the worry. Beau finds herself reaching out, gently taking Jester’s hand and prying the symbol from her stiff fingers, laying it on the ground next to her and just holding her hand. Jester eventually stirs, violet eyes blinking open to meet Beau’s. 

“Good morning,” Beau says softly. Jester gets a little smile across her face, squeezing Beau’s hand. 

“Good morning!” She says. Beau is relieved to hear her sound genuinely chipper. She sits up, stretching but keeping her hand entwined with Jester’s. Jester follows Beau, sitting up and stretching. “Ahh, it’s chilly.” She says, finally glancing at her hand. Beau makes to let go, but Jester tightens her grip. 

“Yeah, it’s windy out there, too,” Beau says, thumb rubbing Jester’s knuckles. Jester looks out through the bubble at the scenery.

“Right. It’s gonna be a big day!” She says, looking back to Beau. “Um, I’m glad you’re here.” She says, softer. Beau can hear Fjord waking Caduceus, can see Caleb stirring in his sleep as Nott stretches off to the side. She drops her voice too. 

“Of course, Jessie. Like I’ve said, I follow where you follow.” She smiles, matching the expression that tugs across Jester’s face.

“We’re gonna be like, the coolest.” She says, raising their joined hands and gesturing around. “I bet none of the other worshipers have a bunch of awesome friends with them.” She smiles at Beau. 

“None of them are as cool as you, that’s for sure,” Beau assures her. Jester nods, steeling herself. 

“He said things are going to kick off around noon, so we have a little bit,” Jester says, squeezing Beau’s hand. Beau nods back, raising their hands and kissing Jester’s hand. Jester blushes a little but she doesn’t otherwise react. 

“It’s gonna be okay, okay?” Beau says. Jester swallows and squeezes Beau’s hand. 

“I know. As long as you’re here.” She says. Beau doesn’t overthink if she means  _ you all _ or  _ you _ . Instead, she tugs Jester over to her bedroll and puts both their blankets over their shoulders, leaning Jester’s head on her shoulder and doing her best to keep the tiefling warm until the fire is brought back to life. Jester keeps holding her hand, and her tail comes around to hook over Beau’s waist as well. Beau sits still, rubbing circles on Jester’s shoulder, and chats away with the group as breakfast is made, occasionally pausing to meet eyes with Jester and give her a reassuring smile. 

When the first sound of horse hooves is carried across the plain towards them, Jester and Beau are the first to stand, blankets falling away from their shoulders. They step to the front of the group, still hand in hand, and stay like that as the line of figures approaches. Beau feels the butterflies settle in her stomach, knowing in her heart that there’s nowhere she’d rather be than proudly at Jester’s side. 


End file.
